dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball CX
This is an alternate AF manga/fanon. Do not edit unless you are fixing spelling and grammar. Thank you. Sagas: *The 100th World Martial Arts Tournament saga (pending number of tournament) *A race to Namek saga *Evil Kai saga *Revive XICOR?!?! saga *If Xicor can't stop him, who can? saga *The only hope is fusion saga *Fusion prevails... but at a cost saga *Earth will blow up in 72 hours saga *To Namek AGAIN saga *The grandson of Cooler saga *Cooler's grandson vs Vegeta junior saga *Goku junior turns Super Saiyan ! saga *History repeats itself saga *Pointless filler saga 1 Episodes 1. "So, are you ready?" Goku said. Pan: "Yeah! I'm ready". Grandma: "Okay well Wald down that hallway and then win the tournament, I'll be rooting for you okay". Just then he saw one of his friends Jen: "hi goku". "Hi Jen" Goku jr. said " I'm hoping you'll win the tournament well, didn't know you were here Jen, oh Jen i have to go and get redy now, okay bye". Goku junior was sweating, he was so nervous about finally entering the world martial arts tournament, it was his first time. Heart pounding, he stepped out the door, hundreds, no, thousands of people were screaming in the stands and he looked at his opponent, of course it had to be Vegeta junior. He did like Vegeta junior but he new how strong he got, then his grandma shouted (his grandma is pan): "don't worry i believe in you!".Then the announcer said: "now let's get things started. In this corner we have one of the legendary Goku's best friends sons grandson Vegeta junior! and in this corner we have the legendary Goku's great great grandson Goku junior! now both fighters shake hands". Goku jr. shook his hand and Vegeta junior said: "go all out, don't hold back, besides you want to look good in front of Jen". "Shh" Goku junior said. "Remember you said you wouldn't tell any one! that you know i like her you know that way" . "Don't worry, i won't" said Vegeta jr. ¡"now fight!" Vegeta junior swung in with a kick knocking Goku jr. to the ground, Goku jr. tried to kick back but missed and followed up with a punch that nailed Vegeta jr. right in the face, then Vegeta jr. and Goku jr. were in swift fighting with punches and kicks and kicks and punches and then the tired Vegeta jr. said: "how about if you fire your kamehameha and i'll fire my galickgun". "But what if our beams hurt the spectators?" Goku junior said. "Oh, don't worry, we'll fire them near the ground". "Okay" said Goku jr. "Kame-Hame-HA!". "Galickgun!". And soon the only thing the spectators could see was a big blue beam and a big purple beam. Narrator : "who will win?" Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. are having a tremendous fight but little they know that a great evil is about to unveil itself. Next time on Dragon ball CX. 2. "Gahh, the galickgun is too strong" said Goku junior as he was firing his kamehameha. ''' '''Meanwhile in a space ship... "My Lord, we have approached Earth. Shall I go on it and kill the ones called Goku jr. and Vegeta jr. now?". "Yes, my apprentice and I shall take the pod to the one called planet Namek, just in case you fail". "I assure you, lord, i will not". "Okay, now remember, you will use the dragon balls to make me immortal understood?". "Yes my lord, and also Vegeta jr. is stronger so targeted him first ,ahh but my lord, i have fond Goku and Vegeta junior are on the same area, they are fighting in the world martial arts tournament". "So go there then!" Back at the tournament: '''Vegeta junior stopped fighting aaa goku isene a strong person here you do said goku how can you sense him ahh come on goku you cant sense peoples energy yet like m noo I guess I can't just then a person that looked a lot like....king kai but a black skin color then suddenly a fat man that kind of looked liked king kai flew into the ring were goku and vegeta ;jr were fighting ahh said the fat looking kai so you both are the strongest people on the earth now i presume who are you said vegeta junior and what do you want ahh i just want to kill you both so you dont get in to lord nixics way nixcis vegeta jr said who the hells name is nixic ?You should show more respect welp i am his apprentice his son in fact the third strongest kai in the universe i am gikon Well gikon vegeta jr started to say me and goku are the strongest on earth and well be the ones killing you *sticks up middle finger* just then gikon punched vegeta junior with so much overwhelming force that he fainted now goku jr gikon said show me where this famous "look out is with the dragon balls i assume your guardian keeps them all there for emergency Bu bu goku junior said how do you know about the dragon balls? look don't want to ask any more questions i knocked out your friend vegeta junior encase you are un aware oh maybe i should pick up your grandma and friend and just like that he teleported and brought back in his hands jen and pan gwaa goku jr said pan and jen them pan said you listen her put me down that's no way to treat a senor citizen yea said jen and put me down to oh said gikon should i kill these jabbering ladies or should you show me the look out like a nice little brat okay ill show you said goku jr NARRATOE: did goku jr just doomed the earth by agreeing to show gikon the lookout or does he have a plan up his sleeve all these answers will be reviled next dragon ball '''CX 3 Okay okay il show you the look out gikon good good that's good brat goku junior started flying out of the ring whil gikon following with him carrying vegata jr pan and jen mean while on the lookout dende and mr popo were watering the plants until dende said popo i think im sensing a great power level near here is it goku jr popo asked yes but someone else and he has a power level about as strong as freiza was thats okay said mr popo goku can handle him...right well neitheri i or goku jr is as strong as frieza was mabey vegeta jr but thats just a guess ;gku junoir was finally approaching the lookout but then vegeta junoir regained conceits nessand shoot a beam at giokon you brat then said goku wat the hell aaare you doing dont show him the lookout then gikon got on the lookout and was talking to dende and popo ahhsaid gikon so your the infamous guardian i was hearing about from lord Evil kai yes what do you want you well i want the dragon balls were are they as long there's a breath in my body dendde said is hall not grant you the dragon balls well i guess a then vegeta junior swung a kick on gikon from behined why you little a goku vegeta jr said I needed a little help here save your grandmother and jen and kindly help me uh juh right said goku jr on quickly he punched gikons arm which set free jen and pan then he set them downfallen hugged him oh gokku thank you thank you vegeta junoir said hey goku can i geta hand over hee vegeta jr was dangling by gikons arm and gikon kepth punching him and finally shot a very strong beam at vegeta junior here it comes brat said gikon and fired the blast vegeta junior got out of his arm and doged and landed near goku jr and the gang then gikon ran and grabbed dende and asked where are the dragon balls dnde said scattered across the world and you will never find them oh wont I said gikon then gikon pulled out a dragon radar what how do you have a radar said dende oh just a little thing i picked up when i visited capsule corporation that's were my mom is vegeta jr said yes it was. goku jr said isint your mom sick with coging hello fuuooo (made up dessiese) yes she had said vetgeta Category:Fan Fiction Category:SuperTiencha Category:Altrnate AF